


Good morning, darling

by HuyanaShadowheart



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuyanaShadowheart/pseuds/HuyanaShadowheart
Summary: Arthur made a habit out of crawling into your bed early in the morning. Usually, he just wants to cuddle, but not this time.(This is a request from an anon over on tumblr)





	Good morning, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the request! Hope you enjoy ;) (this turned out to be a lot more explicit than I had originally planned, oops)

The low screeching and thud of your bedroom door being opened and then closed again, bled through into your dream and slowly woke you up. You felt the mattress of your bed cave under the weight of a second body. You didn’t need to turn around and look, to know it was Arthur. He had made a habit out of coming into your bed early in the morning. You didn’t exactly know why, but you didn’t mind cuddling with him, intertwining your legs with his and curling up in his arms.

                You shuddered when his ice cold hands slowly slid around your upper body and pulled your back close to his chest.

                ‘Jesus, Arthur. You’re cold,’ you mumbled in protest, put your hands on his to warm them up. Behind you, Arthur chuckled.

                ‘Sorry, love. I went out for a walk. But thanks for warming my hands,’ he replied and nuzzled your neck. His lips suddenly pressing light kisses on your skin. You froze for a moment. Whenever he had come to you before, he had hugged you tightly and you had talked before you both had fallen asleep again. And, yes, it was true that you had grown closer to Arthur and you could imagine being more intimate with him – in fact, you had been intimate with each other before, but you doubted he remembered, you had both been too drunk to realize what you were doing.  So why was he suddenly acting like this?

                Arthur noticed that your body tensed up and he immediately pulled back. ‘What’s wrong, Y/N?’

                You sighed. ‘It’s nothing, I just­–‘

                ‘You thought, I wouldn’t remember that one time we ended up in bed together? That I didn’t notice that we grew closer to each other?’ Arthur asked. You could hear the irritation in his voice. Quickly, you turned around to face him.

                ‘No, I just… I didn’t think, you’d want to do that again,’ you countered.

                Arthur stroked your cheek. ‘I do want this. I only wanted to take it slow, I guess. Didn’t want to scare you off. And, besides, cuddling in bed with you is nice.’ He smiled at you and you smiled back.

                ‘Taking it slow is fine. But I don’t want to take it slow anymore. Just don’t sneak up on me like that again,’ you said and shuffled a little bit closer, so your noses and foreheads touched. Arthur laughed a light, breathy laugh, the kind that he only laughed when he was actually nervous. Not that he often showed it when he _was_ nervous, but you had learned to sense when he was nervous. It amazed you that you could know Arthur this well, you hadn’t known each other for that long.

                Arthur’s hands began to trail over your back. One moved down to your ass and on to your knee.  The other came to rest at the back of your head. He pulled you closer, pressed his lips against yours in a timid kiss. Your knee came to rest on his hip and you could feel the bulge in his pants pressing lightly against your inner thigh.

                You dug your hands into his hair, fingernails dragging over his scalp, as you deepened the kiss. Arthur sighed into the kiss and, while your teeth tugged teasingly at his lower lip, one of your hands wandered over his torso down to his pants. You slid your hand under the fabric, rubbed your hand over his hardening shaft slowly, and slid your thumb over his tip. Arthur moaned against your lips and you grinned into the next kiss, knowing that you were the one to make him feel like this gave you a rush and you could feel your own skin heating up.

                You kept stroking him and Arthur started to buck into your hands. You knew, he was coming close, but he decided to switch things up a bit by taking control again. He pulled your hand out of his pants, took hold of both of your wrists and rolled over, so you weren’t on your sides any longer, but you on your back and Arthur pressing his body down on yours. He kept holding onto your wrists, holding them in place above your head while he nibbled and kissed his way down your neck. You shuddered at the sensation of his teeth scraping against your skin, marking you as his.

                ‘You are all I want, am I making that clear?’ He rumbled against your skin. You nodded, not trusting your voice to be able to get out the words.

                His face came back up against yours, lips pressed hungrily together again. His hands let go of yours, so he could get rid of his clothes. You used the opportunity to get out of your nightgown as well. You sighed with content when his chest moved against yours again. As he pushed himself inside of you, you bit your lip and closed your eyes. Your legs immediately wrapped around his hips, not letting him go.

                It took a few bucks of Arthur’s hips until you both moved in complete sync, but when you were, you couldn’t hold back the moan any longer that had built up inside you. Yours and Arthur’s breathing mixed, interrupted by grunts or moans. For a moment, you thought, you needed to be quiet as to not wake up the whole castle, but a second later you didn’t care anymore.

                Soon enough, you both reached your peak. Arthur’s lips clashed with yours in a passionate kiss while you both rode out your orgasms.

                You found yourself back in Arthur’s arms, your head on his sweaty chest.

                ‘Next time you come wake up before dawn, make sure you don’t come straight in from the cold,’ you whispered.

                ‘You’d prefer I’d kiss your cheek and whisper “Good morning, darling”?’ He teased.

                You looked up at him, smiling. ‘Yeah, we could do that too.’


End file.
